Red vs Blue
by Cabbit in Red
Summary: -This is the first crossover of these two shows that I have seen on this site. I'm actually surprised.- What happens when Zenigata's attention is drawn from one red clad thief to another?
1. Seeing Red

**Chapter 1: Seeing Red**

Inspector Zenigata, the well known Interpol inspector in charge of the ever on going Lupin the third case was at his desk filling out paper work. He tapped his foot and fidgeted in his seat as he tried to focus. When Lupin rested, Zenigata was stuck with the paper work that he often let build up to ridiculous amounts. He was paying for it now. It kept him busy, but it was still boring. He was much more a man of action. Then his salvation came running thru his office door.  
"Inspector! This just showed up." The young officer set down a letter addressed to Zenigata, no address or post mark, but he knew right away it was a new challenge from his rival and he was happy to step up to it, standing with a determined look in his dark eyes.

Later that night Inspector Zenigata found himself staring at a brilliant red gem called 'The Heart of Mars'. The largest uncut ruby to be found to date. It wasn't much to look at without all the facets of a cut and policed gem, but still impressive non the less. And it made a nice addition to the museume's gemology exhibit, at least wile it's fate was being decided. He looked at his watch as he awaited the time Lupin indicated in his note, but something was off. Zenigata thought he herd something in another part of the museum, and he was the only security inside the building. He followed the sound to the ancient artifacts exhibit. The ceiling of this aria was made up of many large sun-lights. This let the light from the risen moon pour in and cast shadows that darkened and faded with the passing clouds. But one red tinted shadow was obviously no trick of the light.

Without hesitation Zenigata snuck up on the tall elegant shadow. It seemed to not notice him or could simply not be bothered with him. That was until he was close enough to swing out his cuffs from around a corner, and have them clamp around a red coat sleeve. The shadow stopped and pulled on the cuffs to find them to be real. With this Zenigata stepped around the corner with a confident smile and a hearty laugh.  
"Got ya Lupin." As he spoke the clouds moved letting the full moon shine down upon the two. Inspector Zenigata stood more then a little dumb founded at what or rather who he saw. Instead of the monkey faced thief Lupin, it was a beautiful young woman, she wore a long red coat and matching hat. He had thought that was just the shadows of the exhibits before.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong thief Inspector." She spoke calmly her annoyed expression turning to more of a teasing one as she stepped closer to him. A coy smirk spread across her red lips. Zenigata froze, he had faced Fujiko Mine before but that didn't make her actions any less uncomfortable. "If you don't hurry you might miss him." And with that she turned and walked away her heels clicking lightly as the carpet transitioned to linoleum as she faded back into the shadows. Zenigata was going to try and stop her till he noticed he was caught in the cuffs that had previously been on her, how and when did she do that?  
He didn't have time to think as he was brought back to the present by a loud crash.

"LUPIN!" And with that he ran back to the ruby exhibit. Said thief was already on his way out.

"Oh hey Pops.I thought you mighta slept in." Lupin joked at the inspector's expense. "You losing your touch?" And with that he was out a window and up the fire escape, but not with out Zenigata close on his heels.  
Once on the roof Lupin looked for his escape, seeing the other's waiting in a barely restrained hot air balloon on the far side on the building, he made a dash for it just as Zenigat got to the roof.

"Lupin..." He growled again giving chase once more. Jigen let the rope go making Lupin jump for the one left dangling so as not to be left behind. Lupin just barely caught the rope with a sigh, and when Zenigata did the same Lupin pulled his legs up causing the inspector to miss and fall. Unfortunately with the balloon having been so close to the roofs edge Zenigata flew over the edge just barely snagging the gutter of the adjacent building.

"See ya later Pops have fun." Lupin laughed from the balloon basket as he and his partners drifted away.  
"Damn you Lupin." He whimpered as the gutter started to give way under his weight. He closed his eyes as he waited for the fall, but something made him open them again, and when he did he saw a black gloved hand held out to him. He looked up to see the woman thief from earlier. "Carmen Sandiego." He breathed finally conforming to himself it was indeed her as she smiled. Their gazes locked for what seemed an eternity only to be broken by her voice.

"I don't have all night to stand here wile you ponder the ethical ramifications of accepting help from a thief Inspector." The gutter creaked and bent ready to give up. "And neither do you." Zenigata didn't trust her but it seemed as he would fall either way, so he shot his hand out to take her's.

With a strong grip typical of someone with her resume Carmen took Zenigata's hand and started to pull him up and onto the roof top with her. He was surprised that she was indeed helping him, and the strength she possessed. Not only did she get him back on solid ground but pulled him to his feet as well. Zenigata blinked at the lady in red as she pull her hand back. As he stepped away from the ledge he tripped on a roof tile and fell toward Carmen electing a small sound of surprise as they collided. And because of her height, clearing 6'2" in heels he landed with his face in her chest. A dark pink spread across Carmen's face being stunned if only for a moment.

"You can get off me now Inspector." She said calmly. Zenigata pushed himself up and blushed bright red realizing the compromising position he was in. Although she was blushing Carmen was far more composed then the inspector and he quickly scooted back off her.

"I-I'm sorry." He avoided her gaze.  
"Don't worry about it." She said as she stood and straitened her coat, by now her blush had faded. Zenigata got to his feet looking down rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"What say we call it a night? I spared you hospital time so you can spare me jail time. I don't feel like running right now." Carmen said bringing Zenigata back from his embarrassment.

"Uh, sure." He replied noticing she was favoring her right leg. Had she hurt it helping him up? Or was it when he fell on her?

"Good night Inspector." Turning and slowly walking away with a slight limp she waved back at him. Zenigata stared at her retreating form till she disappeared from his view.


	2. Best ever of all time

**Chapter 2: Best Inspector EVER of all time**

The next day Zenigata was sitting at his desk sulking over Lupin's escape, but one thought kept forcing it's way to the forefront of his thoughts.  
Why had Carmen Sandiego, a thief just as notorious as Lupin for her ability to avoid capture, delayed her escape to help him. It just didn't make sense. Not that he wasn't great full, that would have been quit a fall. However he could have easily caught her, or was she that confident? But the underlying reason of WHY was what had him stumped.  
"Inspector?" Came a timid voice from his office door. It was the same officer that brought him Lupin's challenge the other day.  
"What is it?" He said a bit more gruffly then he intended. The kid was still new and he flinched a bit at the reply.  
"This was found in the museum last night. In the ancient artifact section. No one can seem to figure it out, and since you were the only officer there last night... They wanted me to give it to you." The young man had his eyes on the floor as he spoke with arms out stretched.  
Zenigata leaned over his desk to take the item.  
"Thanks uh... what's your name?" He had seen the kid around but had never bothered to get his name before.  
"Um, Jeremy Sir. Jeremy Warren."  
"Thank you Warren, you can go now." And he shooed the young man away. He complied with a smile closing the door behind him as he did.  
Zenigata looked at what he was handed. First it was the report of what was stolen and then something left by Carmen herself.  
Oh right she had a similar tendency for leaving calling cards except... Carmen would always bait the cops on to another hist in the near future. Lupin would usually only send Zenigata a challenge to stop him. Carmen would steal first THEN challenge anyone smart enough to try and stop her next one.  
He sat and looked over the clue Carmen left multiple times. He had his head propped up by his hand with his elbow on the desk. His vision started to blur as his eyes slipped closed. Then it hit him like a bolt out of the blue.  
"That's it!" Once he figured it out he found it surprising that no one else had figured it out. Sure it took his nearly half asleep mind to figure it out and that's what made it so ingenious. He got up and grabbed his coat and hat dashing out of his office without a word to anyone, straight to the airport.

Some hours later Zenigata found himself in the shadow of the Eiffel Tower. He looked around for a bit then much to his surprise he saw a familiar red coat and hat siting in an open air cafe with an ice tea on the table next to her and a book in hand as if she hadn't a care in the world.  
"Carmen Sandiego." Zenigata growled stomping over to the woman. Hearing her name she closed her book and looked up at him.

"Well hello there Inspector. Taking a bit of time off after your latest run in with Lupin?" She knew just how to rub salt in the wound and it only made him angrier.

"NO!" He roared. "I'm here to stop YOU!" He pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You already succeeded in that Inspector." She lifted her right foot just enough to show off an ace bandage wrapped around her ankle. This motion drew his eyes to her ankle as intended and a small blush crept across his cheeks as he recalled how she received said injury. His blush made it clear to her he hadn't forgotten. And with that she crossed her legs showing off a lot more skin, witch only severed to darken the inspector's blush as his eyes had lingered a little too long. "Of course that clue was left before hand. However I am in no condition to carryout said theft now."

"You have plenty of henchmen that could." He wasn't sure why he gave her an option, maybe he actually wanted her to try.

"Now where would the fun be in that? There will be plenty of time. It's not going to fly away. However I am surprised it was you that figured it out first." She gave him a playful smirk.

"I'm not stupid!" He raised his voice again stepping closer to her his fingers ready to pull out his hand cuffs. Her smirk faded some not liking his return to shouting and so close to her.

"I never said, nor implied that you were Inspector." She remained calm. "However I would have thought you would be far more concerned with Lupin then little old me." Zenigata didn't know how to reply to that comment as by all accounts it should have been true. He took a deep breath and took a seat across the table the woman sat at. This drew a confused look from her. "What are you doing?" She raised a brow at him her one visible eye watching him suspiciously.  
"I have a question to ask you." He started and Carmen put her book on the table and turned to face him more.  
"Witch is?" There was a long pause before he spoke again as a soft breeze made it's way through the aria ruffling some coats and hair, even thought Zenigata and Carmen where the only 2 wearing long coats this time of year.

"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you help me? Ya know, off the ledge."  
"Did you want me to let you fall?" Carmen answered his question with one of her own.  
"No, or course not. I mean... how were you not already gone?"  
"Did I run from you Inspector?" Again another question from the Lady in Red.  
"No."  
"And was there any security in the museum aside from yourself?"  
"No."  
"There's your answer."  
"Wait." Zenigata had to think for a moment. "So you thought I couldn't catch you? So there was no need to run from me?" The older man seemed offended.  
"No no, you misunderstand." Carmen began to clarify. "I knew you were more interested in stopping Lupin. So you would have no time for me." She smirked. "So why rush? And it was a good thing I didn't, hmmm?" Her smirk turned into a smile as she looked at him. But why had she bothered to correct him? Would it have made a difference if he thought she looked down on him? Zenigata looked down at the table mulling over her words. "Care fore a drink Inspector?"  
"Huh? What?" He looked up at her, confusion and surprise etched on his fetchers.  
"Drink, would you like one?"  
"No, I know what you said. But why are you offering me a drink."  
"Well you seem to be off the clock or you wouldn't be chatting with me like this. However if you prefer, I can just run off again." She shrugged, it made no difference to her. "I was just being civil." Zenigata frowned at her words.  
"I bet." He grumbled, he was not going to fall for her tricks.  
"Then I bid you good day." She stood and turned to walk away.  
"Not so fast." The inspector quickly stood and pulled the cuffs from his pocket.  
"Really?" Carmen looked back over her shoulder at him. Just then the Paris police showed up, someone else had figured out the clue and actually told the locale authorities, and now Carmen and Zenigata where surrounded.  
"Sorry not today boys." And with that Carmen retrieved a device from her pocket a pushed a button. Before anyone could react the gentle breeze turned into a localized gale as a small red helicopter came seemingly from no where and hovered over head lowering a ladder to the lady in red. Taking a hold of the ladder she waved at the officers she left on the ground, being raised into the craft.  
"Au revoir." She called in a delightful tone before getting into the pilot seat . The helicopter changed bringing in its propellers and turned into something more a kin to a jet and was gone.

Once Carmen was gone Zenigata got praised for having cornered her, never mind that she had in the end got a way. Tracking her down alone was a feat in of it's self. The inspector blushed and took the praise forgetting about the short and kinda strange talk he had with the thief.  
Once he was back home he got similar praise.  
"Still didn't catch her." One officer mumbled in the back of the room.  
"A small price for her not getting what ever it was she was after right Zenigata?" Zenigata nodded in agreement, though he was not expecting either reaction.

The next few weeks were an odd few that's for sure.  
Lupin was laying low trying to figure out what to do with his prize, wile Carmen Sandiego on the other hand was not. And even though it was not his primary job Zenigata was tasked with dealing with Carmen's thefts. Why him? Well when no one else wants the head ache of dealing with her, who else? No rest for Inspector Zenigata.


	3. All as normal

**Chapter 3: All as normal**

All over Europe and most of Asia, Zenigata chased Carmen. Even though she always got away, he was always able to retrieve the stolen items. And no worse for the wear. Because of his successful retrieval of the items he was getting a LOT of positive press. It was nice to be recognized for his hard work. But, of course catching the culprit would be the icing on the cake.

Meanwhile in an disclosed hideout, a different thief in red was being all pouty and jealous, that Carmen Sandiego was taking all of Inspector Zenigata's attention for herself.  
"I need something big." He muttered.  
"Well if you hadn't just stolen the Heart of Mars 'cause Fujiko asked you to with no real plan for it." His partner Jigen began.  
"You wouldn't have this problem."  
"I don't see how this is a problem." Goemon piped up.  
"If Zenigata is off chasing this Carmen woman, then that leave us free from his interference. I would think that would be a good thing." He wasn't wrong, but at the same time Zenigata was the only one that could give Lupin a challenge. At least that's how Lupin saw it. And that was half the reason he still did what he did.

Carmen was in her Swiss stronghold plotting her next move. Switzerland may have been a member country of Interpol, yet Carmen was almost never bothered. Her stronghold was NOT discreet in the least. High walls, steal gate with a pass-code entrance, and no less then 2 guards on duty at ALL times. And that's only the street appearance. It could almost be mistaken for a prison. Maybe because it was so open no one ever looked, thinking there was no way she would be there. Hiding in plain sight. Whatever the reason, it aloud Carmen to work largely uninterrupted.

Back in Tokyo Inspector Zenigata shuffled into his apartment. He barely locked his door before collapsing on his sofa. He didn't have the energy to make it to his bed. He found collapsing onto a futon after a long day was not far from just collapsing on the floor, so he opted for a more western bed when his budget had a loud, same reasoning for the old and worn sofa. The inspector had been spending a lot of time in his office or out of the country chasing Carmen. The same thing he'd do with Lupin. He had finally been told to go home, since Carmen seemed to be taking a breather herself. Carmen however had henchmen, so she didn't have to do ALL the grunt work like Zenigata did.  
Sometime later after dawn the next morning there was a loud knock on the inspector's door. It went unanswered, and was not heard again. Zenigata started to think it had been a dream when he finally got up. He made some coffee in his tiny kitchen-et then went over to the door as it cooled a bit. When he opened his door to look out, there was a box on his door mat. It was addressed to him but no return address. Without thinking he picked it up and shook it. What ever was inside sounded soft, so he brought it in and set it on his table drinking some coffee.  
As stupid of an idea as it was, he slowly opened the package. Inside was a soft looking blue blanket, and a short letter. He opened the letter and wile it was written in Japanese, the way it was written made it clear the person writing it was not.

Dear Inspector,  
I hope you won't think this forward of me. However I hear your aria of Japan is going to be experiencing some severely cold weather soon. Use this to not freeze ok. Can't stop me if you're a popsical.  
Sincerely,  
Carmen Sandiego

The inspector stared at the letter in shock for a long moment.  
"What?!" He said out loud.  
"She's mocking me!" He growled then crumpled the letter up angrily and threw the balled up paper across the room. Zenigata got up in a huff and left his apartment to go to the closest continence store. He needed something to eat.  
As he walked back from the continence store the wind blew hard as his trench coat. He shivered a bit.  
"She wasn't kidding." He whimpered a bit. Was he actually agreeing with the thief? Zenigata got home and made up his ramen. He sat on the beat up sofa and watched a bit of TV, his boss gave him the day off saying he needed the rest. The man had a bad habit of working himself into the ground.  
When he got up to go to sleep later that night, Zenigata picked the extra fluffy blue blanket he had been sent and thankfully snuggled into it. He yawned and fell asleep quickly.

 _(Sorry that was a bit shorter then normal.)_


	4. Get out of my mind

**Chapter 4: Get out of my mind**

Zenigata woke felling recharged. He sat up pushing the blankets aside. The morning still had a lingering chill of the night before, so he pulled one back around him as he went about his morning routine. It wasn't till he was making his coffee and some instant oat meal he found in one of his cupboards, that he realized the blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders was the one Carmen had sent him.  
He frowned a bit and tossed it onto the sofa. He had been grateful for the extra warmth it had provided last night but, he still wasn't comfortable with the source. Excepting a gift from a thief, and one he was currently tailing as Lupin took his little hiatus. Just felt wrong. He figured he'd just try and forget it. After finishing his coffee and oat meal Zenigata got his trench coat and hat and left for the office.

Once there he was greeted by a very excited Officer Jeremy, the young man had become the inspectors right hand since he started dealing with Carmen Sandiego's crimes, and he was over the moon about it. He had looked up to Zenigata since he joined Interpol about five months ago.

"Inspector?" Jeremy addressed him as he hung up his coat just inside his office door. "Did you have a relaxing day off?"

"Yah I guess." He sat down and looked at the papers on his desk.

"So any new intel on Carmen Sandiego?" He looked up at the young man. Jeremy shuffled throw the papers he was holding.

"No..." There was a long pause as he continued to scan through them. "Wait!" He pulled out a paper with only one thing written on it. He handed it to Zenigata.  
It read: Inspector turn on your computer.  
And on the bottom it had a water mark the vateran inspector had never seen before.

"Acme?" Zenigata turned to his out dated desk top and pressed the on button. No sooner had it booted up then he was greeted with a floating head on a fusha back drop.

"Whew! I thought you'd never pick up. Was startin' to get claustrophobic in there. You really need an update." The talking head rambled till Zenigata interrupted him."What, what... who are you?"

"Huh? Me?" The A.I. stopped and blinked owlishly at him. "Well I'm CHIEF, the head, no pun intended, of ACME. The agency that up until recently was heading up the Carmen Sandiego case." Not only was Zenigata looking strangely at his computer screen but curiosity got the better of his new young assistant and he too looked at the monitor. "Hello there." The A.I. addressed Jeremy with a smile. The rookie meekly waved at him.

"Ok enough pleasantries, what's this all about?" Zenigata grumbled.

"Oh right." The blond A.I. chuckled a bit. "I don't know why you're chasing Carmen too but, I thought I'd let you have a little peek at her Crime Net file."

"Why?"

"Uh... well maybe you as a veteran of the game have some in site my gumshoes don't."

"Gumshoes?" Zenigata raised a brow. "And you call my computer outta date." He scoffed a bit. "But thanks. How long have you been chasing her?" The man was curious, as he clicked around on the crime net page CHIEF had put on his computer screen and shrunk himself so they could continue to talk.

"Um..." The head sweated a bit. "Well all total about a decade. But Zach and Ivy only started on her case about 2 years ago." He finished with a smile.

"Ten years? Not very good are you?" Zenigata commented.

"And how long have you been chasing Lupin?" CHIEF shot back indigently. Zenigata glared daggers at the AI.

"Whatever." He grumbled and ignored CHIEF as he continued to read.

"Oki doki then. Have fun." And with that said CHIEF with a big grin blinked off of the other's computer screen. With the A.I. gone from his computer Zenigata was free to browse though Carmen's file undistributed. Jeremy took this time to leave as well so the inspector could work.  
Zenigata spent most of his day reading. Carmen's file was huge. Her rap sheet was just as extensive as Lupin's but more impressive. She had stolen monuments , landmarks, and historical artifacts, all with little collateral damage. After hours of reading Zenigata got up from his desk and decided he needed to get something to eat. It was sometime after noon maybe about two-ish, he didn't really care. He shut his computer off making a note of where he stopped. He had printed out a few pages so he could continue to read as he ate. Even when not chasing Lupin he was for sure a workaholic. He grabbed his coat and the papers leaving the office without a word.

Walking a few blocks away from the office Zenigata found exactly what he was looking for. A nice little ramen stand he would often vises when he had the time. It was nice and old fashioned, much like himself and he sat ordering a big bowl of his favorite ramen. He decided to **not** drink as he was still technically working. If it had been any later in the day however, he might not have made the same decision. He read as he waited and as he ate.  
The part he had printed out was a more personal look at the lady thief and her past, or at lest what ACME knew of it. Including her time working at ACME as their greatest detective yet to be out done.

"Well that explains a lot..." Zenigata muttered slurping up some noodles.

"What explains a lot? I'll have the same." A smooth female voice broke the inspector's thoughts, as a familiar, tall, red tinted, silhouette sat next to him ordering a bowl for herself. **  
**

* * *

(Happy Halloween)


	5. Who are you? Really?

**Chapter 5: Who are you? Really?**

 _(Putting ^ after " indicates Carmen speaking a language other then English, even if it's written in English. I don't want to burden my readers with having to look at cliff notes to understand what is going on. I will only use other languages as I see fit or with words that are relatively recognizable for an English reader. What language others are speaking is not relevant enough to mention on the whole. If they do become relevant I will use the same format, and I will also let you know what language is being spoken.)_

* * *

"Carmen Sandiego?!" Zenigata stood abruptly pointing at her.

"Please calm down Inspector." She replied with a calm look in her eye, and tone in her voice. "Spitting ramen everywhere isn't a very attractive look. On either of us." And she flicked an arrant noddle from her coat sleeve. He calmed and sat back down, glaring at her. The lady in red only smiled in return.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? Didn't C.H.I.E.F. tell you I like to drop in on my pursuers every now and again?"

"Wait! How did you..."

"You underestimate me Inspector." And with those words her food was place in front of her. "^Thank you.^" She smiled at the cook and picked up her disposable chop sticks to pull them apart.

"You're really just gona sit here and eat with me?" Zenigata looked more then a bit confused.

"Why not?" She looked moderately confused stopping mid motion of bringing some noodles from her bowl. However she didn't wait for his answer before she continued. It had been a wile since she had had any ramen that wasn't instant. Zenigata just stared at her. "Do I have something on my face?" Carmen asked confused noticing him staring at her.

"Who are you?" He blurted out.

"Well that was outa left field." She looked back confused.

"You just pop out of nowhere, in front of someone that is trying to catch you." He only took a breath when Carmen interrupted with her answer.

"You say that like Lupin doesn't do the same thing." She took another chopstick full of noodles. Zenigata pouted slightly still staring at her. Carmen smiled at his reaction. "Some how I don't think that was the answer you were looking for." She chuckled slightly. "Your noodles are getting cold Inspector."

"Huh?" Zenigata snapped back to himself for a moment looking at his cooling bowl of ramen.

"We can continue this once you have finished." Carmen smiled and continued to eat. Begrudgingly Zenigata did the same. All the wile keeping a close eye on the lady thief in case she decided to make a run for it.

**You can't trust a thief.** At lest that's what he told himself, but Carmen was a lot like Lupin, a man whom Zenigata had a tiny bit of trust in, even thought rationally he shouldn't. Sure she was cocky beyond all belief with an ego the size of Texas, but at the same time she had a sincerity and warmness to her he couldn't quit pin down. She seemed to be a lot more honest then even most normal people.

"^Ah, that hit the spot.^" Carmen said with a smile. "^Thank you, that was the best meal I had in a long time.^" She told the vendor, in Japanese of course. Placing down money for her and Zenigata thinking he may forget in his over zealous pursuit of her. It was funny how she would speak perfect Japanese to the man running the stall but spoke to Zenigata in English. She didn't force him to speak it back, but refused to answer him with any other language. The inspector too had finished his food, long before Carmen in fact, and he just waited for her.

"So are you going to tell me?" Zenigata said flatly.

"Tell you what?" She asked in return.

"Who you are?!" He growled slightly at her apparent memory loss.

"Oh that." She replied carelessly. "No." A simple reply followed by a smile. "Good night Inspector." Carmen then stood to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" And true to form Zenigata clapped a pair of cuffs on the tall woman.

"Really? We're doing this again." Carmen seemed unimpressed.

"You ARE going to answer my questions."

"And then you'll let me go?"

"Uh well, no..."

"Then what incentive to I have to answer your questions at all, let alone truthfully?" Carmen made a valid point. Maybe Zenigata would have to make a concession to get his answers. He was left with two courses of action it seemed. One, promise to release her after he got his answers, or two, try and take her in with no answers and have her escape shortly after. Having read over her records from Crime Net, it seemed she never stayed in custody for any longer then she felt like. "Well?" There was a clear note of annoyance in her voice as she waited semi-patently for Zenigata's answer. "I really don't have all night."

"OK, fine... I promise to let you go, no strings attached... IF you answer me truthfully." Those dark eyes stared intently at Carmen's one visible blue one.

"Deal." She held her hand out for him to shake.

"Wait?" He looked down at a pair of uncuffed hands, how and when? Carmen only smiled. He shook her hand and this time cuffed their hands together. With a triumphant smile Zenigata led Carmen to a place where they could talk.

* * *

(Happy 2020 everyone. And see you next crime.)


End file.
